Cienie w zwierciadle
by Ched
Summary: Post!Try. Po pokonaniu Phibrizzo i Garva wszystko wydawało się być takie spokojne... Naturalnie nie mogło takim pozostać. Wielu jest w końcu chętnych na przejęcie potęgi demonicznego władcy, wielu ma w związku z tym różne interesy. Do tego dochodzi jeszcze tajemnicza sprawa z reinkarnacją Garva, Xellos, który bardzo nie chce mówić o przeszłości i smoki, które knują.
1. Prolog: Spotkanie po latach!

**Prolog:**

**Spotkanie po latach! Czy zostaniemy rozsmarowane po okolicy…?!**

Droga prowadziła we właściwą stronę, słońce świeciło i nawet zbyt wiele kurzu nie unosiło się w powietrzu, toteż Lina Inverse uznała ten dzień za dobry dzień.

Jej długie, rdzawej barwy włosy falowały na lekkim, letnim wiaterku, kolczyki i naszyjnik skrzyły w przedzierających się przez osłonę koron drzew promieniach słonecznych.

Dookoła panował spokój, a powietrze wypełniał jedynie szelest liści, świergot ptaków... i śmiech.

Lina wzdrygnęła się, czując jak zimny dreszcz przechodzi jej wzdłuż pleców, a ostry, wysoki i przepełniony pewnością siebie dźwięk kobiecego rechotu przenika ją aż do bólu zębów.

– Dlaczego dzisiaj...? – jęknęła. – Dlaczego ona?

A to był taki śliczny dzień...

Nawet Gourry`ego posłała przodem, żeby ostrzegł karczmarza przed jej nadejściem i przygotował odpowiednią ilość sprawy, oraz wynająć porządną gromadkę parobków, żeby dotargali cały ten majdan na miejsce.

Przeważnie nie fatygowałaby się z tym wszystkim tak bardzo, ale od kilku lat nabrała zwyczaju pewnego szanowania budżetu Filii. To u niej miało się odbyć całe spotkanie dawnych towarzyszy broni.

Z bonusowym gościem, bo Lina szczerze wątpiła, żeby udało jej się pozbyć w porę akurat tej osoby.

Bo właśnie w tej chwili, na kompletnym odludziu i zza krzaków, wylazła Naga, w całej swojej okazałości.

Godnej podziwu okazałości, bo pomimo tego, że ostatni raz widziały się kilka lat temu, kobieta nadal demonstrowała swój perfekcyjny biust, wielki i sterczący wysoko, osłonięty jedynie czarnym topikiem, który równie dobrze mógłby pełnić rolę stanika. Dolna partia była chyba jeszcze bardziej oszczędna, jeżeli szło o ilość wykorzystanego materiału, a wszystko, aby można było podziwiać jej wspaniałe, długie nogi.

– Linuś! – krzyknęła, po czym raz jeszcze zaśmiała się dźwięcznie i migrenogennie. – Jakże ja cię dawno nie widziałam!

– Nawzajem – wymamrotała rudowłosa i roztarła sobie skronie. Dzień z miejsca zapowiadał się na o wiele, wiele dłuższy niż o poranku i zdecydowanie bardziej męczący.

– I cóż takiego robisz, moja odwieczna rywalko, w tej leśnej głuszy? – zapytała Naga podniesionym głosem, po czym podbiegła i oceniła ją krytycznym spojrzeniem.

– Przed siebie idę – odburknęła Lina, po czym odwzajemniła spojrzenie. – I co się gapisz?

– Trochę urosły – odpowiedziała. – Ale tylko trochę.

Lina zgrzytnęła zębami i zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Od zawsze miała silne kompleksy, jeżeli chodziło o nikły rozmiar biustu. Miała nadzieję, że z wiekiem osiągnie odpowiednio kobiece gabaryty, ale jej ciało miało na ten temat inne zdanie i nadal wyglądała bardziej jak mała, słodka uczennica szkółki niedzielnej niż jak kobieta.

Dwudziestkę Lina przekroczyła jakiś czas temu, więc przestała się nawet łudzić, że coś w tej kwestii się zmieni, ale nadal była szczególnie wrażliwa na tego typu przytyki.

Przynajmniej Gourry`emu jej nędzna rozmiarówka nie przeszkadzała.

– A weź się odwal, co? – burknęła.

– Oj, Linuś, wiesz dobrze, że z przeznaczeniem nie wygrasz – zaśmiała się Naga.

– Co ty tu właściwie robisz? – postanowiła zmienić temat.

– W drodze, zawsze w drodze – westchnęła teatralnie. – Ale skoro już na ciebie trafiłam, to może się przyłączę? Opowiesz mi, Linuś, co przez te wszystkie lata robiłaś...

– To byśmy musiały leźć gdzieś do ruin Sairaag, żebym się ze wszystkim streściła – burknęła Lina, nie bez dumy.

Wiodła bardzo, bardzo ciekawe życie, a na dźwięk jej imienia wrogowie drżeli w trwodze. Karczmarze również. Generalnie, to wszyscy przed nią trzęśli tyłkami, wliczając w to smoki, Mazoku i całą resztę potwornej ferajny, na którą można się było napatoczyć na świecie.

Rozwaliła nawet cholerną część Shabranigdu, bo Rezo, w którym draństwo zostało zapieczętowane, okazał się zbyt upierdliwą osobą, żeby dało się to obejść łukiem.

To stanowiło wcale spore osiągnięcie. Shabranigdu był w końcu wielkim Lordem Mazoku, bestią powołaną do istnienia jako przeciwieństwo Smoczego Władcy Ceipheeda. Ponad tą dwójką jeżeli chodziło o drabinę mocy znajdowała się już tylko Pani Koszmarów, stwórczyni i niszczycielka wszystkiego.

– No mów, mów – zachęciła ją Naga.

Właśnie westchnęła ciężko i miała zamiar spełnić jej żądanie, w formie bardzo streszczeniowej, ale...

Zmarszczyła brwi i odruchowo ugięła nieco kolana, przyjmując pozycję, jaka ułatwiłaby błyskawiczne uskoczenie przed nadchodzącym ciosem.

– Co jest?! – syknęła Naga, poważniejąc błyskawicznie.

– Mnie się pytasz? – mruknęła Lina, po prostu czekając.

Przeszukiwanie wzrokiem okolicy nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

To uczucie wszechogarniającego zimna, aura czystej nienawiści, która wypełniała powietrze niczym żrący dym... to mógł być tylko i wyłącznie Mazoku. Mazoku, który bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał urwać jej głowę. I kilka innych kończyn.

Demoniczna rasa stanowiła poważnego przeciwnika. Nie posiadali ciał materialnych, więc zranienie ich zwyczajną bronią nie wchodziło w grę. Nie było po prostu czego ranić, bo wszystko, co można było zobaczyć, było jedynie projekcją ich obrazu z planu astralnego.

Można było naturalnie próbować magii. Teoretycznie wystarczyło powołać się na wyższego rangą demona, w praktyce jedynie nieliczni ludzie byli w stanie opanować magię aż w tym stopniu. Ona naturalnie do nich należała, ale akurat tego dnia był termin najgorszy z możliwych.

– Naga... – wymamrotała pod nosem Lina, czując się trochę bardziej nieswojo. – Słuchaj, mamy problem.

– Jakbym nie zauważyła – odburknęła.

– Nie rozumiesz – jęknęła Lina. – Nie mogę czarować!

– Jaja sobie robisz? – Jęknęła Naga. – Akurat teraz?!

– To nie moja wina, że te dni się pojawiają!

Nieważne, jak potężną czarodziejką nie byłaby przez większą część miesiąca, przez kilka magia była wykluczona. Po prostu cała magiczna moc szła na spacerek, zostawiając ją jedynie z mieczem do pomocy. Nikt nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się działo.

Na dłuższą rozmowę nie miały czasu.

Powietrze zgrzytnęło, niczym dwa pocierane o siebie kamienie, zafalowało czernią i oto znalazły się otoczone przez trzy pokraczne sylwetki, jedynie z grubsza przypominające ludzkie kształty.

Naga syknęła, odruchowo przysuwając się bliżej Liny w taki sposób, że obie mogły osłaniać sobie plecy.

– Lina Inverse...! – wyskrzeczała jedna z pokracznych istot ochrypłym, niskim głosem.

– Proszę, proszę – mruknęła, przywołując na twarz krzywy uśmieszek. – W trójkę na bezbronne niewiasty? Ktoś tu się nieźle stacza...

– Twoja krew będzie nasza! – warknął drugi z Mazoku.

– Rany, teksty też macie żenujące – westchnęła teatralnie. – słuchajcie, chłopaki, czy czym tam jesteście. Zabierajcie szmaty, zanim wezmę się i wkurzę, hm?

W tracie ostatnich kilku lat walczyła z ich rodzajem znacznie częściej, niż by chciała. Czasami przeciwnik znacznie przekraczał jej możliwości i tylko łut szczęścia sprawił, że w ogóle jeszcze żyła, niemniej jednak z potyczek wyniosła kilka lekcji.

Przede wszystkim podczas walki z Mazoku nie wolno się było bać. Nie czuć wściekłości, rozpaczy, smutku i masy innych uczuć uznanych za negatywne. Żywili się tym, te emocje wzmacniały ich siłę. Dlatego bardzo łatwo było natrafić na Mazoku w miejscach ogarniętych wojną i rzezią, wśród konfliktów i polityków.

– Lina! – syknęła Naga.

– Zachowaj spokój – mruknęła rudowłosa czarodziejka, rozglądając się. – A najlepiej zaśpiewaj, albo co...

Praktyka wykazywała, że im bardziej człowiek był radosny, szczęśliwy i w ogóle, tym gorzej Mazoku czuli się w jego okolicy.

Ewentualnie po prostu można się było z nimi dogadać i wziąć udział w konkursie na wbijanie noża w plecy na czas. Czasami człowiek miał szczęście i można się było wykpić głupią gadką. Mazoku to w końcu istoty chaosu i nigdy nie można było określić, jakie naprawdę są ich zamiary.

Chociaż akurat tym razem były aż zbyt jasne.

– W coś ty się, Linuś, wplątała? – wymamrotała Naga, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego Mazoku do drugiego.

– Żebym to ja wiedziała – westchnęła ciężko.

To znaczy zdawało się, że najbardziej przeszkadzał im sam fakt tego, że żyła, chociaż nie była w stanie powiedzieć, za co konkretnie chcą ją posłać na tamtej świat. Trochę się tego nazbierało.

Przyczyniła się do śmierci nie tylko jednej z zapieczętowanych części Demonicznego Władcy, ale i Smoka Chaosu Garva (w tym przypadku stała obok i widziała jego śmierć, a winę zwalono na nią) oraz Władcy Piekieł Phibrizzo (tego z kolei nie pamiętała wcale, bo straciła kontrolę nad zaklęciem. Jego wina, nie jej.)

– Zginiesz teraz! – syknął mało informacyjnie trzeci z Mazoku i ruszył do ataku.

Powietrze zaskrzyło od błyskawicznie materializujących się w powietrzu ognistych pocisków.

Lina odskoczyła błyskawicznie.

Naga również nie miała problemów. Nawet moment na wypowiedzenie własnego zaklęcia znalazła.

– Freeze Arrow! – krzyknęła z silnym akcentem i rozedrganym R, a w powietrzu zaśmigały stworzone z lodu włócznie, lśniące ostrzami.

Jeden z Mazoku został nawet trafiony, jego projekcja pokryła się szronem, ale na tym się skończyło.

– To nie zadziała! – syknęła Lina.

– Myślisz, ze nie wiem? – warknęła naga i uskoczyła przed kolejną serią pocisków. – Nie mam czasu na nic bardziej skomplikowanego!

Zacisnęła zęby. Sytuacja naprawdę wyglądała podle. Gdyby chociaż było ich dwóch, to ekscentryczna towarzyszka znalazłaby moment na wypowiedzenie bardziej skomplikowanej inkantacji i posłanie ich do diabła, podczas gdy lina odciągałaby uwagę. Ale w tej sytuacji, szczególnie w okrążeniu...

Jeżeli szybko nie pojawi jakiś cud, potężny przechodzeń, Gourry, ktokolwiek... to marnie widziała ich szanse.

Żałosny koniec pogromczyni najpotężniejszych z potężnych, żenujące zarżnięcie przez niskich rangą Mazoku, którzy nawet nie potrafili wytworzyć porządnej projekcji ciała.

Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak jeden z potworów zbliża się do Nagi, a wnętrze jego dłoni lśni groźnym blaskiem.

– Uważaj! – krzyknęła, rzucając się jednocześnie w jej stronę.

To był odruch, bardzo śmiercionośny odruch. Już niemal czuła na skórze uderzenie palącego gorąca, świat zamigotał tysiącem odcieni czerwieni...


	2. Rozdział 1: Kłopoty na horyzoncie

**Rozdział I:**

**Spotkanie po latach! Kłopoty na horyzoncie…! **

Już, już myślała, że to będzie koniec pięknej czarodziejki Liny Inverse, że magiczny atak rozerwie ją na krwawe strzępy i przyozdobi okoliczne drzewa. Ku jej zaskoczeniu świsnęło jedynie, rozwiewając jej włosy powietrzem pachnącym spalenizną, huknęło i wzniosło w górę tumany kurzu. Niemniej ona niczego szczególnego nie poczuła. Żadnego rozdzierającego bólu, żadnej ciemności ogarniającej zmysły.

zamrugała i uniosła się na ramionach, znad równie zaskoczonej Nagi.

– Co... – wymamrotała, odwracając się.

I już wiedziała, co.

Pomiędzy nimi a Mazoku stał mężczyzna w ciemnym płaszczu, nie niski, ale nie do końca możliwy do określenia mianem wysokiego, nieszczególnie potężnie zbudowany ale też nie chuchro. W dłoni obleczonej błękitną rękawiczką ściskał prostą, drewnianą laskę przyozdobioną pojedynczym czerwonym kryształem. Równo przystrzyżone na linii szczęki fioletowej barwy włosy powiewały na wietrze.

– Panno Lino – odezwał się, a w jego głosie brzmiało wyraźne rozbawienie. – Doprawdy, powinnaś bardziej uważać.

– Kto...? – zaczęła Naga, ale zaraz zamilkła, widząc wrażenie, jakie nieznajomy zrobił na potworach.

Bo nigdy w życiu nie spodziewała się dojrzeć na tych pokracznych, nieludzkich fantazjach na temat twarzy zwyczajnego strachu.

– Co ty tu robisz?! – warknął jeden z Mazoku.

– Przypuszczam, że mam to samo pytanie do was – stwierdził nonszalanckim tonem tajemniczy mężczyzna.

– Nie powinieneś interweniować!

– Czyżby? – przechylił głowę, jakby w namyśle.

– Ona jest zagrożeniem dla całego rodu Mazoku! – syknął jeden z potworów, niemniej nie podjął próby kolejnego ataku.

Coś w nieznajomym sprawiało, że nagle stracili ochotę na krwawą jatkę, pomyślała Naga, powoli podnosząc się na nogi i wpatrując się uważnie w rozwój sytuacji. Lina nadal była spięta, ale wydawało się, jakby obserwowała z większą uwagę ich obrońcę niż agresorów.

– Och? – powiedział tylko mężczyzna.

Teraz widziała jego profil. Przymrużone w uśmiechu oczy tak bardzo, że nie sposób było określić ich koloru, równo przycięta grzywka opadająca na brwi, zgrabna krzywizna nosa. Był nawet przystojny, ale jednocześnie nie stanowił sensacji roku. Przesadnie miły wyraz twarzy, szczególnie w obecnej sytuacji, niósł ze sobą coś niepokojącego.

Szczególnie moment później, kiedy jego usta nagle rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu odsłaniając lśniące, proste zęby o zbyt długich kłach.

W tej samej chwili powietrze rozdarł ten sam dźwięk, jaki towarzyszył pojawieniu się trójki Mazoku... tyle że tym razem to oni zostali rozdarci przez ostre jak brzytwa i czarne niczym źrenica oka kolce, które wystrzeliły nagle ze wszystkich stron.

Wciągnęła głośno powietrze, ale nawet ona sama nie była w stanie tego usłyszeć. Przeszkadzały temu agonalne wrzaski wydawane przez potwory rozdzierane na strzępy.

Nie poczuła zimnego potu na skroni dlatego, że była świadkiem masakry. Różne rzeczy się w życiu i w trakcie wędrówek zdarzały, tym bardziej, że Mazoku nawet nie krwawiły. Chodziło po prostu o ten prosty fakt, że nie miała pojęcia o istnieniu zaklęcia, które wyglądało w taki sposób. Ten człowiek, kimkolwiek był, musiał być potężny. Wystarczająco, żeby zawsze pewną siebie Linę trzymać w gotowości.

– Od kiedy bawisz sie w rycerza na białym koniu, hm? – mruknęła rudowłosa, zakładając ręce na piersi i patrząc wyczekująco na mężczyznę, kiedy już było po wszystkim, a pozostałości Mazoku rozpłynęły się w niebyt.

– Och, naprawdę, panno Lino, powinnaś mi chyba podziękować? – mężczyzna odwrócił się w ich stronę i przeczesał włosy palcami w geście zakłopotania.

– Ty i lepiej powiedz, czego chcesz – Lina założyła ręce na piersi. – Bo wątpię, żebyś to zrobił, haha, dobrodusznie.

– Jak zawsze, żarty się ciebie trzymają, panno Lino – westchnął.

– Ja też bym chciała wiedzieć, o co tu chodzi – mruknęła Naga, prostując się. – Nie tylko pogromczyni smoków i bandytów, ale i Mazoku se włączyłaś do repertuaru?

– A weź przestań – żachnęła się Lina.

– Linuś, Linuś – wyższa kobieta pokręciła głową. – Tobie nikt nie powiedział, że nie należy przesadzać z pewnością siebie?

Wybuchnęła następnie perlistym, wysokim śmiechem, charakterystycznym jedynie dla niej.

Lina łypnęła na nią ze zniecierpliwieniem, mężczyzna spoglądał z kolei z pewną dozą zaintrygowania, jak na jakiś dziwaczny okaz w zoo. Naga poczuła ukłucie irytacji.

– Może byś nas sobie przedstawiła, albo co? – mruknęła w końcu. – Lubię wiedzieć, komu wspaniała Naga Biała Żmija winna jest przysługę...

– Skoro tak bardzo się upierasz – Lina przewróciła oczyma. – Naga, to jest Xellos, Xellos, to jest Naga.

– Co za oszczędność informacji – kobieta ryknęła śmiechem po raz kolejny. – Chcesz powstrzymać mnie przed zbytnim zaznajomieniem się z twoim przyjacielem?

– A rób se co chcesz – wzruszyła ramionami. – Tylko pamiętaj, że ten tu cierpi na kompulsywne wbijanie noża w plecy.

Kciukiem wskazała na Xellosa, który stał odrobinę za nią.

– Panno Lino... – powiedział nieco zirytowanym tonem, udając zranionego jej słowami. – Prosiłbym o odrobinę delikatności, w końcu to nie moja wina...

– Tak, ta broń, którą nam buchnąłeś sprzed nosa, to ci się sama do rąk przykleiła – burknęła, zakładając ręce na biodrach. – tak samo, jak zupełnie przypadkiem groziłeś urwaniem głowy Filii... dwa razy, o ile dobrze pamiętam, nie wspominając o tych wszystkich kopiach Claire Bible, które zupełnie przypadkiem zniszczyłeś, zanim mieliśmy szansę chociażby rzucić na nie okiem...

– Woah – Naga gwizdnęła z podziwem. – Wiedziecie ciekawe życie, wy dwoje.

– Taa – mruknęła Lina. – Dlatego... Chcę. wiedzieć. Co. Tutaj. Robisz.

Każde słowo cedziła przez zęby, w tym samym czasie w trzech energicznych krokach znajdując się tuż przy Xellosie. Chwyciła go za ubranie w groźnym geście, ale biorąc pod uwagę prawie łokieć różnicy pomiędzy tą dwójką, wyglądało to raczej zabawnie.

Nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła, po prostu pociągnęła energicznie, zmuszając, żeby się pochylił.

– Tłumacz się – poleciła. – Teraz.

– Ależ panno Lino, czy ja zawsze muszę się kierować czymś konkretnym? – zapytał, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście. – Po prostu przechodziłem w okolicy.

– Przechodziłeś? – prychnęła. – Dobre sobie, może jeszcze kwiatki na łączce zrywałeś?

Naga podrapała się po policzku, widząc jak nagle mężczyzna znalazł się w dosyć boleśnie wyglądającym zapaśniczym chwycie Liny.

– Gadaj, pókim dobra! – warknęła rudowłosa. – Co tu robisz, o co im chodzi i o co tobie chodzi?!

– Tlenu... – wydyszał tylko.

– Ty nie potrzebujesz oddychać – wykrzywiła się Lina.

Naga zamrugała, nieco zaskoczona.

– Potrzebuję powietrza, żeby mówić... – zwrócił jej uwagę słabym głosem.

– A, fakt – mruknęła i poluzowała nieco uścisk na jego szyi. – Teraz będziesz gadał?

– Zawsze dusisz ludzi, których od dawna nie widziałaś? – zapytał z westchnieniem ulgi.

– Przejdź do rzeczy, Xellos, zanim się wkurzę.

– Dobrze, już dobrze – powiedział pospiesznie. – Prawdopodobnie zdajesz sobie sprawę, że po zniknięciu dwóch z Lordów Mazoku nagle okazało się, że powstało całkiem ładne stadko bezpańskich psów...

– Uhm – skinęła głową Lina. – Zawsze wydawało mi się, że kontrolujecie to trochę bardziej.

– Właśnie byłaś świadkiem – uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

– Ta, musiałeś się w ostatniej chwili pojawić – przewróciła oczyma. – Przyznaję jednak, miła odmiana. Przeważnie dajesz dyla zanim zacznie się jakakolwiek walka.

– No wiesz, panno Lino – bez wysiłku i chyba nawet oporu jakiejkolwiek materii wysunął się z jej uścisku, mimo że przeczyło to wszelkim prawom fizyki. Wyprostował się i roztarł kark. – Moje polecenia wskazują na to, że preferowana jesteś żywa.

– Za kwadrans pewnie ci się odmieni – przewróciła oczyma. – Ale w tym jest coś więcej niż tylko banda pomniejszych Mazoku szlajających się luzem, hm?

– Pozwolisz, że wyjaśnię to dokładniej, kiedy znajdziesz się u Filii? Uważam, że cała wasza grupka powinna uzyskać pewne informacje.

– Ty i dobrowolne udzielanie informacji? – Lina uniosła wysoko brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia. – Świat się kończy, prawda?

– Po co tak ekstremalnie, panno Lino? – machnął ręką.

Naga przechyliła głową i zamrugała, przyglądając się tej dwójce. W końcu jednak wzruszyła ramionami i wybuchnęła perlistym śmiechem.

Xellos spojrzał na nią unosząc brew, Lina jedynie pokręciła głową z ciężkim westchnieniem.

– Zupełnie nie wiem, o co chodzi – oznajmiła, naga, nadal rechocząc w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób. – Ale z całą pewnością tamci doskonale wiedzieli, kiedy zaatakować.

Lina poczuła, jak twarz zalewa jej rumieniec. Powoli podniosła wzrok, żeby spojrzeć na Xellosa. Brew jej lekko drżała, a usta rozciągnęły się w nienaturalnym grymasie przypominającym uśmiech.

Naga na wszelki wypadek odsunęła się, niemalże już czując w powietrzu zapach spalenizny i magii.

– Co masz na ten temat do powiedzenia? – zapytała krótko Lina.

– No cóż... – Xelloss zachichotał nerwowo. – Przykro mi to mówić, ale ona ma tak jakby rację...

– Mazoku obserwują mój cykl miesięczny – uściśliła czarodziejka, teraz drżąc już z wciekłości na całym ciele.

– Przykro mi, ale w twoim wypadku to dosyć... strategiczna informacja...

– Strategicznie, to ja zaraz przetrącę ci kark! – ryknęła.

xxx

Naga przez następnych kilka godzin głównie obserwowała dwójkę, której towarzyszyła. ich relacje były... mocno specyficzne. Wyglądało na to, że Lina podczas swoich samotnych wędrówek przyłączyła się do grupki awanturników (lub grupka awanturników do niej) i w jakiś sposób zdołali narazić się prawie całej demonicznej rasie. I usunąć jedną piątą, co zdumiewało jeszcze bardziej.

Xelloss stanowił jedną wielką tajemnicę. Z tego, co zdołała wywnioskować on również był Mazoku. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, ze w ogóle nie była w stanie wyczuć od niego demonicznej aury, nie był byle popychadłem... o ile można było tak określić przeciwników, którzy kilka chwil temu omal nie rozsmarowali ich na krwawą miazgę. Dziwne było, że pozwalał Linie na tak wiele, a ona zachowywała się swobodnie w jego towarzystwie, nawet teraz, kiedy była absolutnie bezbronna. Dusiła, okładała pięścią, wrzeszczała... zachowywała się jak typowa Lina w trakcie tych dni, a on jedynie od czasu do czasu się wywijał i nigdy nie pozbywał się uśmiechu z twarzy.

– Ty, linuś – zapytała, zerkając na koleżankę. – Nie podpisałaś z nim paktu, nie?

– Czy ja ci wyglądam na samobójcę? – warknęła w odpowiedzi Lina.

– Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto by się zajmował takimi rzeczami? – brew Xellossa lekko zadrżała, kiedy spojrzał w jej stronę.

– Pozory mogą mylić – stwierdziła Naga, zaśmiewając się perliście.

Każdy, kto odpowiednio długo zajmował się magią, szczególnie tą Czarną, zdobywał informacje o możliwości podpisania paktu z Mazoku. Użytkownikowi gwarantowało to praktycznie nieśmiertelność do chwili zniszczenia przedmiotu, w którym zawarta została istota przymierza. Naturalnie zaufanie komuś należącemu do demonicznej rasy stanowiło proszenie się o kłopoty, więc niewielu decydowało się na taki krok.

– Ona tak zawsze? – Xelloss wskazał na nią palcem i spojrzał pytająco na Linę.

– Obawiam się, że owszem – pokiwała ponuro głową. – Kwestia przyzwyczajenia, przynajmniej nie próbuje mnie przekląć w imię Zoamelgustara.

– To akurat było dosyć zabawne – stwierdził.

– Mów za siebie – warknęła.

Zoamelgustar był bóstwem, które wymyśliła sobie Martina, księżniczka – a obecnie królowa – Xoany. Ze względu na Dragu Slave`a, który linie się w tamtym królestwie wymsknął na ciut większą skalę niż powinien, księżniczka podążała jej śladem ładnych kilka miesięcy, przyczyniając się do masy problemów i jeszcze większej ilości komicznych sytuacji. W pewien sposób kojarzyła się z Nagą. Tak jak czarodziejka, preferowała bardzo skromny w kwestii materiału ubiór stylizowany na mrok i zło, które wyszły z mody ze dwa stulecia temu, tak samo jak ona doprowadziła do perfekcji głośny, złośliwy śmiech. I też umiała się potknąć o własne nogi, chociaż Lina musiała przyznać, z biegiem lat Naga zdawała się już nie mieć tego problemu.

– A co w zasadzie robisz w okolicy, oprócz pilnowania mojego... no wiesz – zapytała Lina, kukając na Xellossa. – Wnerwiasz Filię?

– Mina jaką zrobiła, kiedy nakłoniłem jej podopiecznego do dosypania soli do cukiernicy...

– To jest bardziej niż dziecinne, wiesz? – mruknęła Lina, ale zaśmiała się pod nosem. Filia i jej herbatki, jako sposób na całe zło tego świata. Za każdym razem, kiedy działo się coś, co grało jej na nerwach, dajmy na to, pojawił się Xelloss, przerywali podróż, żeby mogła zaparzyć sobie herbatkę i delektować się wywarem.

– To wcale nie zmienia faktu, że jej reakcje zawsze są cudowne – odpowiedział radosnym tonem Mazoku.

Jeżeli miał jakiekolwiek hobby, to z całą pewnością należało do nic granie ludziom na nerwach. Być może chodziło po prostu o to, że jak każdy Mazoku żywił się negatywnymi uczuciami, ale Lina przypuszczała, że w jego przypadku w grę wchodziła po prostu zwyczajna złośliwość. I być może pewna doza sympatii, jak dziwacznie by to nie brzmiało, kiedy mowa o Mazoku i złotej smoczycy. Kiedy tylko nie miał żadnego poważniejszego zadania do wykonania, to w jej pobliżu najłatwiej było się na niego napatoczyć.

xxx

Jeżeli kiedyś ktoś zapytałby się Nagi o definicję słowa "uroczy", to z całą pewnością wskazałaby na domek, do którego się zbliżali spacerowym krokiem, prowadzeni przez beztroskiego Mazoku.

Ścieżka prowadząca do budynku była wysypana żółtym żwirkiem i nieodmiennie przywodziła skojarzenia ze ścieżką, po której maszerowała Dorotka. Po jej obu stronach pyszniły się pełne różowiutkich kwiatów krzewy, lśniące w promieniach popołudniowego słońca kroplami wody, najwidoczniej niedawno podlane. Na lewo zielenił się mały lasek, ścieżynkowa odnoga prowadząca w prawo wiodła do równie urokliwego miasteczka, przez które przebiegał nawet często uczęszczany szlak handlowy. Wielu podróżnych zbaczało do tej mieściny na nocleg, więc były tam rozliczne gospody i jeszcze więcej knajp oraz innych miejsc specjalizujących się z pozbawiania ludzi zbędnego balastu w postaci pieniędzy.

– Wygląda na to, że Filia przeprowadziła się – mruknęła Lina, ogarniając włosy za ucho.

– Już jakiś czas temu – poinformował ją radośnie Xelloss. – Uznała, że potrzebuje odrobiny więcej spokoju, więc w mieście prowadzi jedynie ten swój sklepik z ceramiką. Zadziwiające, jak bardzo ludzie lubią takie nieprzydatne zbieracze kurzu.

– Nie powtarzałabym tego przy niej – mruknęła, kukając na niego katem. – Chyba, żeś się stęsknił za jej maczugą.

W odpowiedzi zaśmiał się cicho.

Filia zawsze miała niesamowitą słabość do porcelany, dzbanuszków i masy innych cudactw tego typu, więc założenie sklepu zajmującego się skupem antyków tego typu i handlem podobnymi wyrobami stanowił naturalną kolej rzeczy. Na własne szczęście, lokację wybrała dobrą. Lina nie zdziwiłaby się wcale, gdyby w którymś pomieszczeniu nie znajdowały się spore zapasy gliny i koło garncarskie.

– Hej, Lina! – znajomy głos sprawił, że uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

W ich stronę już biegł wyszczerzony od ucha do ucha Gourry, jego długie, złociste włosy powiewały na wietrze i lśniły w słonecznych promieniach w sposób, który z całą pewnością budził głęboką zazdrość we wszystkich kobietach. Przystojny mężczyzna o świetnej budowie i skórze liźniętej promieniami słońca miał tylko jedną wadę. Był głupi jak but. Ale Linie z czasem jakoś przestało to przeszkadzać. W końcu inteligencja to nie wszystko, a fakt, że zdołał przeżyć ich wszystkie przygody o czymś świadczył.

Za nim spacerowym krokiem i z rękoma w kieszeniach szedł Zelgadiss. Wyglądał jak zwykle, więc nie zdołał się pozbyć klątwy, jaka na nim ciążyła. Dosyć już dawno temu został zamieniony przez Czerwonego Kapłana Rezo w chimerę. Dosyć skomplikowaną. W jednej trzeciej był Golemem, co dosyć mocno wpływało na jego aparycję. Skórę miał błękitnawą i kamienną w dosłownym sensie tego znaczenia, a włosy lśniły metalicznie, stercząc jak druty. Obok niego truchtała Amelia, księżniczka Seyruun. Śliczna, drobna i biuściata. Tak jak lina miała kompleks na punkcie małych piersi, tak Amelii doskwierał wyraźnie jej nędzny wzrost. Była najniższa w ich towarzystwie.

– Y... – stwierdziła Naga, zamierając w miejscu i przez moment wpatrywała się w ten duet, żeby potem wzruszyć ramionami i wybuchnąć perlistym śmiechem. – No proszę proszę, co za zbieg okoliczności!

Amelia również zamarła w bezruchu, wlepiając oczy w czarodziejkę w bikini.

– Siostrzyczka?! – wykrztusiła w końcu.

Lina zatchnęła się z wrażenia, a Xellos litościwie poklepał ją po plecach.

Zelgadiss przystanął i popukał się kamiennym palcem w równie kamienny policzek, ale nie okazał po sobie jakichś szczególnych emocji.

– Siostrzyczka! – ryknęła teraz znacznie głośniej Amelia i rzuciła się w stronę Nagi, która swoim zwyczajem zaśmiała się donośnie. I zrobiła to samo, co kurduplowata księżniczka.

– Dostrzegam pewne podobieństwo – skomentował Xelloss.

– No co ty, kurde, nie powiesz – wysapała Lina.

– Znasz siostrę Amelii? – zapytał Gorry, z zaintrygowaniem przyglądając się łzawemu spotkaniu rodzinnemu.

– Do tej pory nie miałam pojęcia, że są spokrewnione! – warknęła Lina.

– Wydaje mi się, że są nawet podobne – wymamrotał blondyn.

– I gdzie ty się im gapisz, co?! – ryknęła, podskakując, żeby go trzasnąć w głowę otwartą dłonią. Też był wcale wysoki.

Zelgadiss westchnął teatralnie, Xelloss pomachał Filii, która również wyszła na zewnątrz, zaintrygowana niespodziewaną wrzawą w okolicy.

– O, w końcu dotarłaś, panno Lino – przywitała ją promiennym uśmiechem, który cudownie wyglądał na jej smukłej, otoczonej złocistymi pasmami włosów twarzy. Jeżeli ktoś kazałby jej wskazać klasyczne piękno palcem, to bez wchania odesłałaby tego kogoś do Filii, nawet pomimo tej jej różowej kiecki z falbanką, białego sweterka również z falbanką i dzieciaka na rękach.

Dzieciak nie wyglądał na więcej jak dwa lata i posiadał sterczące we wszystkie strony włosy w niemożliwym do podrobienia intensywnie seledynowym kolorze. Wielkie zaciekawione i złote oczy wodziły po zgromadzonym na podwórku towarzystwie.

– Cześć Filia – pomachała jej na przywitanie.

Smoczyca odstawiła na ziemię chłopaczka, który kontynuował przyszpilanie ich wzrokiem i podeszła do nich, z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się dalszej części rodzinnego przywitania.

– Siostra Amelii? Jak miło, że ją znalazłaś, panno Lino – uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

– Sama się znalazła – burknęła Lina.

Naga oderwała się na chwilę od swojej nowo odnalezionej młodszej siostry i prześlizgnęła się po Filii wzrokiem.

– Miło mi cię poznać – powiedziała smoczyca, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. I bardzo starając się zignorować braki w garderobie czarodziejki, co zdradzała jej lekko drżąca brew.

– Hm, jestem ciekawy... – powiedział Xelloss na tyle głośno, żeby Filia mogła go słyszeć. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na jej reakcję.

Momentalnie znalazła się przy nim i próbowała obić mu twarz, wykrzykując przy tym, że doskonale wie, o czym on myśli, a on zręcznie unikał ciosów, szczerze ubawiony sytuacją.

– Stójże w miejscu, buraku cukrowy! – ryknęła smoczyca.

– Skąd ty bierzesz te wyzwiska? – jęknął płaczliwie Mazoku.

– Nie twój interes, sklątko tylnowybuchowa!

– ...że co? – zagapił się na moment i to wystarczyło, żeby prawy sierpowy smoczycy powalił go na ziemię.

– Ha! – oznajmiła ona i otrzepała dłonie, zadowolona z drgającego na zielonej trawce rezultatu.

Po czym uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i anielsko do Nagi.

– Miło mi się poznać, skarbie!

– Nawzajem! – czarodziejka odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Wygląda na to, że wiesz jak traktować niemiłych typów!

– Naturalnie!

Zaśmiały się obie, w przerażająco podobny sposób.

Towarzystwo patrzyło na nie z lekkim przerażeniem w oczach.

Xelloss w tym czasie pozbierał się z ziemi, otrzepał płaszcz z kurzu i wziął dzieciaka za rękę, prowadząc w stronę urokliwego domku.

– Chodź młody – rzekł nieco słabym głosem. – Naplujemy mamusi do śmietanki, albo co...

xxx

Obiad zajął pozostałą część popołudnia i większą wieczoru. Praktycznie całe towarzystwo, z nielicznymi wyjątkami w postaci Zelgadissa, który swoim zwyczajem siedział bokiem do stołu i drobnymi łykami popijał kawę i Xellossa, który żywności zwyczajnie nie potrzebował, miało potężne apetyty.

Teraz siedzieli pośród wysokich kolumn brudnych naczyń, syci i zadowoleni z życia, wspominając dawne przygody, dogryzając sobie nawzajem i dzieląc się nowinkami z życia.

Okazało się, że Zelgadiss i Amelia w końcu przezwyciężyli nieśmiałość i teraz on nosił dumny tytuł księcia narzeczonego. Naga na tę nowinę radośnie poklepała zaręczoną parę po ramionach i gratulowała ich pomiędzy jedną eksplozją perlistego śmiechu a drugą.

Gourry i Lina kontynuowali życie z rabowania bandytów i czarnych charakterów, jakie miały nieszczęście się napatoczyć na ich drodze. Od wielu lat tajemnicą poliszynela było, że mieli się ku sobie, chociaż nawet Xelloss nie miał odwagi poruszyć tematu domagając się jakichś konkretniejszych szczegółów. Panna Inverse w tej kwestii była nieodmienne drażliwa, a jej pierwszą instynktowną reakcją było miotanie w ludzi zaklęciami.

Sam Mazoku wisiał sobie w powietrzu w zrelaksowanej półleżącej pozie i karmił małego Vala ciastem. Dzieciak siedział mu na brzuchu, traktując Xellossa chyba jako jakąś formę hamaka.

– To byłoby słodkie – mruknęła Lina, obrzucając tę dwójkę spojrzeniem – gdyby nie było takie niewłaściwe...

Już mniejsza o to, że Xelloss był Mazoku, czyli tak jakby wcieleniem zła wszelakiego, demonem w pełni oddanym złej sprawie i niezdolnym do odczuwania miłości. Chodziło o to, że z Valgarvem nienawidzili się szczerze i oddanie, od pierwszego wejrzenia. A mały Val był niczym innym, jak reinkarnacją Valgarva, bo jakiś magiczny cud umożliwił mu ponowne życie. Był ostatnim ze Starożytnych smoków, co w jakiejś tam części było również winą Xellossa; podczas wielkiej wojny mającej miejsce ponad tysiąc lat temu to on wybijał smoki w tysiącach jednym ruchem ręki.

A to mnie nazywają Dra–Mata, przeszło Linie przez myśl, kiedy tak na niego patrzyła.

– Czy ty...? – zapytała Filia, patrząc podejrzliwie na Mazoku i trzymając w ręku cukiernicę.

– Nie, skądże znowu – zaprzeczył.

– Aha – mruknęła. Następnie odstawiła cukiernicę i wyciągnęła z szuflady opakowanie z kostkami cukru.

Xelloss westchnął ciężko.

– Psujesz zabawę, wiesz?

Filia jedynie przewróciła oczyma.

– Jeżeli tak ci się podoba, to sam będziesz pił z tym herbatę.

– Hej! – zaprotestował.

Val zachichotał.

– I ty przeciwko mnie, hm? – mruknął Mazoku, lekko pukając smoka palcem w czoło.

Val przez moment zezował w górę, najwyraźniej usiłując dostrzec przestrzeń pomiędzy swoimi brwiami, po czym zrezygnował. zamiast tego zaczął dopominać się o kolejny kęs ciasta.

– Wyczuwam niebezpieczeństwo... – skomentowała Amelia, patrząc z pewną obawą na tę dwójkę.

– Nawet jakbym mu zabroniła, to i tak by usiłował deprawować Vala – Filia wzruszyła ramionami. – Tak przynajmniej wiem, kiedy Xelloss jest w okolicy.

Cóż, tu miała rację. Lina i całą reszta na własnej skórze przekonali się, że jeżeli ludzie nie robili tego, czego chciał od nich ten konkretny Mazoku, to towarzyszył im szereg niefortunnych zdarzeń, aż w końcu nie zaczynali kooperować. Nie było to nic szczególnie okrutnego. Xelloss był zdecydowanie bardziej subtelny i jeszcze bardziej przebiegły.

Do tej pory nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, w jaki sposób zdołał przekonać ich, że wyprawa do opętanego domu lalek w strojach konika, żabki, króliczka i meduzy to był dobry pomysł.

– Dobra –westchnęła, odchylając się do tyłu na krześle. – Skoro sielankę mamy za sobą, pora żebyśmy się dowiedzieli, o co chodzi.

– Coś się stało, panno Lino? – zainteresowała się Amelia.

– Kilka bezpańskich Mazoku postanowiło dzisiaj zrobić sobie rozrywkę – mruknęła niechętnie. – Gdyby nie Xelloss, który postanowił wpaść na ich małą imprezkę, to byśmy z nagą skończyły rozrzucone na całkiem sporym kawałku okolicy.

– Oh! – wymamrotała zmartwiona, po czym rozpromieniła się w stronę Xellossa. – To wspaniałe, że zdecydował się pan zrobić coś tak bohaterskiego! Wiedziałam, że jest w panu odrobina dobra!

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zrobiłem to z innych powodów, prawda? – mruknął, patrząc na nią nieco skrzywiony.

– Daj jej żyć iluzją – Lina przewróciła oczyma. – I powiedz wreszcie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Bo coś się dzieje, nie?

Xelloss uśmiechnął się w powietrzu i obrócił nieco, teraz przyjmując siedzącą pozycję. Val przywitał to radosnym śmiechem.

– Domyślam się, że zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, jak u Mazoku wygląda hierarchia, prawda?

Lina skinęła głową.

W świecie demonów wszystko opierało się na sile. Najpotężniejszy był oczywiście Shabranigdu, ale on został podzielony na siedem części i zapieczętowany. Tuż poniżej niego znajdowało się pięciu Lordów Mazoku, jego podwładnych.

Aktualnie trzech, ze względu na zejście Phbibrizzo i Garva. Każdy z nich stworzył dwóch przybocznych – kapłana i generała. W przypadku Wielkiej bestii Zellas Metallium był to tylko jeden Mazoku. Xelloss. Sprawiało to, że dysponował prawie niewyobrażalną mocą, mimo że bardzo starannie nie dawał po sobie tego poznać.

Poniżej znajdowali się już tylko Mazoku pośredniej klasy oraz te najniższe demony, które nawet nie potrafiły przyjąć ludzkiej projekcji, która umożliwiłaby im funkcjonowanie poza planem astralnym i żerowanie na negatywnych uczuciach bez obawy, że zostaną wykryci.

Faktem było, że żaden z niżej ustawionych na tej drabinie mocy nie był w stanie nawet zadrasnąć kogoś znajdującego się chociażby szczebelek wyżej, za to ci potężniejsi często żerowali na słabszych, czasami nawet wchłaniając ich esencję i tym samym zwiększając własne możliwości.

dlatego też pośledniejsi mocą Mazoku zawsze szukali przywództwa kogoś od nich potężniejszego, co gwarantowało pewną dozę ochrony. Naturalnie, ze względu na to, że jedyną wspólną cechą tej rasy było kompulsywne wbijanie noża w plecy, sojusze nie trwały szczególnie długo...

Niemniej jednak po usunięciu dwójki z pięciu Lordów, pozostało wiele bezpańskich Mazoku... i chyba tym razem rzeczywistość i polityka nie zadziałały tak, jak powinny.

Przynajmniej wnioskując z tego, że Xelloss pozbył się tamtej trójki, jasno deklarując, że jego stronnictwo tymczasowo preferuje Linę żywą.

– Nie mów mi, że jakaś grupka zatęskniła za niezależnością – jęknęła, rozcierając sobie skronie.

– A żeby tylko – westchnął. – To zdumiewające, ale zjednoczenie się wzięli aż za bardzo dosłownie...

– Nie mów mi, że zlali się w jedno!

– No tak jakby...

Lina wściekle przeczesała palcami włosy, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

Jeden pośledniejszy Mazoku plus drugi pośledniejszy Mazoku równało się trochę silniejszy Mazoku. Właśnie w ten sposób to działało. A jeżeli dodać do siebie całą bandę takich pierdół...

Kłopoty wisiały w powietrzu i to dosyć potężne.

– Więc to coś, co powstało z bandy cieniasów mnie nie lubi, hm?

– Wszyscy wiedzą, ze względu na swoje zaklęcia jesteś nadzwyczaj niebezpieczna, panno Lino – uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie Xelloss. – I o ile moje stronnictwo uznało, że bardziej opłacalna jest kooperacja z tobą...

– O tyle to, cokolwiek powstało ze zgromadzenia bezpańskich Mazoku jest innego zdania – dokończyła za niego, przygryzając w zamyśleniu kciuk.

– Domyślna jesteś jak zwykle – skinął głową.

– i co, chcesz, żebym dla was wykończyła toto, co powstało?

– To byłoby całkiem przydatne – mruknął. – Szczególnie, że apetyt nowo powstałego bytu, nazwał się Legion, tak swoją drogą, stale rośne.

– I zżera wam drobnicę? – Lina mimowolnie parsknęła.

– Na dłuższą metę jest to dosyć męczące – westchnął.

– Ale jeżeli będzie się tak łączył i łączył – mruknęła Naga marszcząc brwi. – To w końcu będzie na poziomie Lorda, nie?

– Oh, prawdę mówiąc chyba już jest – odparł beztrosko Xelloss.

– Ty nie możesz o takich rzeczach informować szybciej?! – ryknęła Lina, podrywając się na nogi. Krzesło trzasnęło o podłogę z hukiem.

– To trochę bardziej skomplikowane... – wymamrotał, drapiąc się po policzku. – Poza tym, to tylko początek...

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Zelgadis, wpatrując się w niego uważnie. Jeżeli Xelloss początkiem problemów nazywał powstanie kolejnego lorda Mazoku, to nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co jeszcze ich czekało. Kolejne proroctwo o zniszczeniu świata? Kolejny odpowiednik Shabranighdu przedzierający się z innej płaszczyzny istnienia?

– Cóż... – zamyślił się na moment Xelloss. – Chyba najprościej byłoby rzucić zaklęcie. Czy ktoś mógłby rzucić Garv Flare?

– Huh? – Lina zamrugała, zaskoczona.

– Jasne – odparła Naga i zaczęła inkantację.

– Nie w moim domu, kretynko! – ryknęła Filia i zdzieliła ją w głowę, zanim doszło do poważniejszych uszkodzeń.

– To zaklęcie nie powinno przecież działać – wymamrotała Lina.

Wszystkie zaklęcia do czegoś się odwoływały, bo w przyrodzie nic nie przychodziło za darmo. Tak jak niektóre z drobniejszych czerpały energię bezpośrednio z użytkownika, tak magia szamańska opierała się na sile konkretnych żywiołów. Biała magia polegała na czerpaniu mocy od bogów, a Czarna... no cóż, Czarna magia odwoływała się do mocy potężniejszych z Mazoku. Dlatego też jeżeli jakiś z nich przestawał istnieć, zaklęcie przestawało działać. Nie było w końcu komu dostarczyć mocy.

Jeżeli jednak Garv Flare działało...

– To niemożliwe! – jęknęła w końcu. – Sama widziałam, jak Phibrizzo rozwalił go na drobne!

– Też tak sądziliśmy – stwierdził Xellos.

– Czyli co chcecie powiedzieć? – wymamrotała Amelia, rozglądając się po zgromadzonych. – Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że Garv dokonał cudu i sobie zmartwychwstał?

– na to wygląda – podsumował Zelgadiss. – Chociaż chciałbym wiedzieć, jak do tego doszło...

– Cóż, nie wzięliśmy pod uwagę jednej kwestii – zaczął powoli Xelloss.

– Nadzwyczajne – Lina przewróciła oczyma.

– m, ironia tym razem w pełni zasłużona – skrzywił się lekko. – Podczas wojny, która miała miejsce tysiąc lat temu Garv, wraz z jedną z odrodzonych części Shabranighdu rzucił wyzwanie Smoczemu Władcy Wody Ragradii.

Lina skinęła głową.

To wtedy półwysep, na którym wszyscy z wyjątkiem Filii i Vala się urodzili został odcięty barierą stworzoną przez Lordów Mazoku od reszty świata. Zgodnie z legendą, Smoczy Władca ostatkiem sił uwięził w lodzie fragment Shabranighdu, a Garva nie tyle pokonał, co sprawił, że wzorem zapieczętowanych części Shabranighdu uwięziony został w postaci człowieka. Prawdopodobnie Ragradia chciał, aby w ten sposób moc Smoka Chaosu została osłabiona, a w końcu, na drodze reinkarnacji została zupełnie usunięta, jednak podobnie jak to się miało w przypadku fragmentów Rubinookiego, coś nie wyszło.

Garv zamiast grzecznie cierpieć połączył się z ludzką naturą i wyszedł kłopot zarówno dla ludzi, jak i dla Mazoku. Wydawałoby się, że po śmierci z rąk kogoś takiego jak Władca Piekieł Phibrizzo przepadnie raz na zawsze...

– Wygląda na to, że Ragradia przeszedł sam siebie, kiedy zmusił Garva do reinkarnacji – westchnął Xelloss. – Nie dość, że wyszło mu za tamtym razem, to jeszcze po śmierci odrodził się ponownie...

– No to faktycznie, możemy mieć problem – westchnęła Lina. – Pewno będzie się chciał zemścić, albo co...

– W to akurat wątpię – stwierdził Xelloss.

– A dlaczego?

– Poprzednim razem nie pamiętał, że to on jest Garvem, więc w tym wcieleniu również powinien mieć ten problem – wzruszył ramionami.

– A ty skąd to wiesz? – zapytał podejrzliwie Zelgadiss.

– A bo, tak jakby... – Xelloss zaśmiał się nieco nerwowo. – Byłem tam.

– Byłeś tam – powtórzyła za nim Lina, czując wyraźnie, jak drży jej brew w nerwowym tiku. – i nie wpadłeś na to, że historia może się powtórzyć...?

– A tak jakoś mi umknęło – stwierdził ze wzruszeniem ramion.

– Jesteś okropnym, okropnym stworzeniem – podsumowała Filia, łypiąc na niego koso.

Val już jakiś czas temu uznał, że rozmowa dorosłych jest zbyt nudna, jak dla niego i drzemał teraz, ciągle leżąc na kolanach Xellossa.

– W każdym razie – kontynuował Mazoku. – Garv poprzednio nie odzyskał pamięci przez dosyć długi czas, ale bariera Lordów Mazoku nadal działała.

– Możesz to jakoś wytłumaczyć, czy to też będzie tajemnica? – mruknęła, zakładając ręce na piersi.

– A mogę – uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. – Przez śmiercią Garva Lordom Mazoku udało się zamknąć większą część jego mocy w pewnym Zwierciadle, osadzonym w jego siedlisku.

– Problem w tym, że potem Garv na wypadek swojej śmierci przekazał lwią część mocy Valgaavowi – mruknęła Lina, pocierając w zamyśleniu brodę. – Myślisz, że znowu to zrobił?

– Wyczułbym jego moc z daleka – burknął. – To, co się na mnie ślini jest tylko i wyłącznie smokiem.

– Więc będzie trzeba ruszyć na poszukiwania tego Demonicznego Lustra, czyż nie? – podsumowała Naga, zaśmiewając się perliście.

– W zasadzie, to tak – zgodził się Xelloss, kiedy w końcu zamilkła.


End file.
